Confessions
by kandichi
Summary: Ah, Tamaki. The Kyouya-obsessed fanboy. Ah, Kyouya. The Tamaki-obsessed... sadist. -CONFESSIONS- Rated M to be safe.  It's probably actually T.
1. Writing

A short fic written for the mundane challenge on Shine. I decided to take the prompts and string them together into a short series. This one contains eight of the thirteen prompts: Writing, Laughing, Sleeping, Talking, Running, Fighting, Whispering, and Walking.

Not checked over, nor beta'd, due to lack of time. (due to procrastination.)

I hope you enjoy... OTL

**

* * *

**

_Dear Diary,_

_Kyouya smiled at me today! It wasn't an overly nice smile – scary, actually – but it was a smile all the same! It filled me with joy. One of Kyouya's rare smiles, a smile from his heart. Whether the heart-filled smile was murderous or not, the fact that it was directed at me was enough to make my day._

_Dear Diary,_

_The Host Club was decorated as a tropical paradise today. I bet it was Kyouya's idea. I mean, sure, I was the one who suggested it, but a guy doesn't just find a photo book of Bali on his desk for no reason._

_Kyouya's always coming up with wonderful plans, and letting me take the glory. He's so kind... 333_

_Dear Diary,_

_You wouldn't believe the look Kyouya gave me on the way to Biology class today! A look of mild annoyance, but so sexy all the same._

_And he hit me, while mumbling something about shameless blond idiots. I think I have a new appreciation of his notebook, now._

_I don't think I ever want the bump on my head to go away. 3_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I found an old handkerchief Kyouya had used! I remember picking it up after he dropped it on the way out of the Third Music Room a few weeks ago. It still looks brand new! I found it under a pile of my books. I can't believe I took such bad care of it! I wish Kyouya would find out... maybe he could punish me for it..._

Tamaki's words trailed off as he finished updating the current day's events. He sighed, tapping his mechanical pencil to his chin and letting his gaze unfocus, drifting off to the familiar image of his classmate's calculating smirk. How he wished Kyouya loved him back.

He was being a complete, despicable fangirl, he knew, but he couldn't stop. Since the day he met him, Tamaki had been getting a special feeling from the dark-haired boy. That cool attitude, the calm, indifferent exterior – Tamaki saw through it all. He knew that, deep down, Kyouya had a much eviller, sadistic side, just waiting to explode on an innocent bystander.

And when that moment came, Tamaki was sure that he would be the one standing closest to the shadow king.


	2. Laughing

Kyouya was just getting ready to lock up the Third Music Room when he noticed the notebook lying on Tamaki's table. Did it belong to the blond? If so, had he forgotten it?

As he walked closer, the notebook became recognizable. It was this thing that Tamaki had always been scribbling in, sometimes giggling like a maniac while furiously writing down something that seemed important.

He had also noticed that whenever the blond wrote in the purple-coated book, he always directed fervent looks his way, and it really got on Kyouya's nerves. The idiot probably thought that no one noticed his extremely obvious stares.

Kyouya always ignored the book, in respect for Tamaki's privacy. He was a Suoh, after all. It was beneficial to stay on his good side. But now, so close to the book and all its secrets, he couldn't stop the movement of his hands, sliding slowly towards the velvet-covered book. Couldn't help the curiosity that bubbled up inside him. It was pretty obvious that the blond liked him, but Kyouya had to make sure. It wasn't in his best interest to do things without being one hundred percent certain that it would turn out positive.

Making a quick decision, he grabbed the book – which had, "_Tamaki's Diary – King's property. Do Not Touch._" scribed on the front – and slid it into his book bag, before striding quickly out the door.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sliding quickly into his chair, Kyouya let out a sigh, glad to finally be home. He was just about to start on his homework when he remembered the diary he had gotten just a while ago. Curiosity replenished, he quickly grabbed it out of his bag and switched on his desk light.

The diary was over halfway full, most of the first half centred around Tamaki's everyday life – going to his father's estate, eating ramen, and numerous things about Haruhi. Kyouya couldn't control the disappointment that threatened to arouse his temper as he flipped haphazardly through the pages, no longer bothering to be gentle with the book.

Just as he snapped the diary shut in frustration, something caught his eye. Flipping it back open from the rear end, he found several pages scribed in neat handwriting, with xoxo's and hearts scribbled all around the border.

Huh. Kyouya hadn't know his friend was a doodler.

A corner of his lip lifted in a slanted smirk, as he began reading the girly handwriting of Tamaki's crush notes.

A chuckle rang through the still air of the room as he found himself laughing at the words on the page. Relief flowed through him as he read page after page about himself – or, rather, Tamaki's description of how sexy he was – not that he was about to deny it.

So, it wasn't a one-sided relationship after all. Not that he ever suspected it to be, but being certain did come as a comfort. Now he was free to go about his plans.

The journal entries got more corny with every date. Another boisterous laugh escaped his lips as he read the latest entry. Tamaki wanted to be punished...? Several evil ideas popped into his head as he processed the new information. Oh, the blonde was going to regret ever writing that into his diary.


	3. Sleeping?

Tamaki loosened his tie, only bothering to take off the uniform jacket before he flopped onto his bed. It didn't make sense, how tired he was, since he was usually at his best in the evenings. But today he was just feeling off, he didn't even have then energy to stay standing another moment. It was as if his gut instincts were telling him he needed a long, deep sleep.

And Tamaki always trusted his gut instincts. Something was going to happen, he was sure of it.

Closing his eyes and giving in to his fatigue, the blond let his head relax into the soft pillow, all thought escaping his consciousness as he immediately drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Or so it was dreamless, at first.

The next time his eyes snapped open, it was already well into the night. The room was dark, the curtains drawn so that no light seeped in through the windows. The sheets had been pulled onto him, and his shirt was gone, which meant the maids must have been to his room before.

As soon as he woke up, Tamaki was immediately aware of two things: One, his mouth was hanging open, some beads of drool leaking down his chin. A string of nonsensical yet extremely perverted words were tumbling out of his mouth in mumbled sentences. He snapped his jaw shut immediately, feeling embarrassed despite being the only one in the room.

Two, there was an incredibly uncomfortable sensation tugging at the crotch of his pants. Both his hands were scrambling with his belt, trying desperately to pull it off, but only succeeding in creating a bunch of disordered twists.

Breathing heavily, Tamaki undid the buckle and pulled it off, letting out an impatient groan. But just as he hastily pulled down the zipper, the belt in his hand made him pause. It brought back the all-too-vivid images of his dream, and sent a shudder coursing through his body.

_Kyouya_... he thought, as he curled up slightly under the covers, lying on his side while be went about his business. Oh, how sexy the Shadow King looked in leather... glaring down at him with that evil leer...

_Meanwhile, at the Ootori estate..._

Kyouya bit down on his hand to muffle the sharp cry that threatened to escape his lips. He lay there, panting, for what seemed to be too short a time, before he regained his senses. Flipping around to lie on his other side, he closed his eyes and pulled the covers back over him, savouring the images of his dream.

Ah, Tamaki. Kneeling all but naked in front of him, completely desperate and willing. Completely helpless, powerless...

He groaned, banishing the thought before it kept him up even longer. He needed to wake up early the next day for a meeting.

Oh, how he looked forward to talking to his dear blond friend...


	4. Talking

Kyouya looked up from his laptop, after the Host Club finally closed for the day. His heart sped up as it finally neared his much-anticipated moment to speak to Tamaki. He had waited the whole day, carefully planning his confession.

If he knew Tamaki, telling him something like that, no matter how mentally prepared the blond was, he would freak out. And Kyouya didn't want Tamaki's marks dropping. He was a Suoh, after all. And if it did get out that Kyouya was responsible for it, it would be problematic.

The glasses-clad teen glanced around the room, checking for any leftover customers., and was surprised to find that it was completely empty except for himself, Tamaki, and the -nozukas.

He stood up, snapping his laptop shut and putting it away in his bag. Hani and Mori were just about to leave, and Tamaki seemed to be preoccupied with looking underneath the tables and couches.

He nodded to the two third-years as they exited the room, and walked up to Tamaki, who currently had his butt stuck high in the air, head underneath the twins' couch.

"May I ask what you're doing down there?" Kyouya asked in a slightly annoyed tone, an eyebrow raised. Though the question was unnecessary, since he already knew the answer. He just wanted to play around with the blond for a few moments.

"It's nothing much." Tamaki replied lightly, "Just a notebook I lost..."

"Hn." Kyouya hummed, reaching into his bag for the velvet diary, "Is the cover purple, with, 'Tamaki's diary' written on the front?"

At that, the blond jumped, banging his head off the underside of the couch. Crying out in pain, he this time slowly backed out, "H-How did you know that? Did you see it somewhere?"

Kyouya had anticipated this. Knowing Tamaki, next would come the moment of complete silence, followed by the bolt out the door.

Kyouya made sure he moved slow enough for the blond to catch him pulling the notebook out of his bag. "Yes, actually. I saw it lying on your table yesterday. You were always scribbling in it, so I decided it would do no harm to see what you're always so... excited to write about."

The blond froze in midway getting up, so that he was still almost kneeling in front of the dark-haired teen. Kyouya fought to suppress a smirk. Oh, this definitely wouldn't be the last time he saw the cute blond at that angle.

"Y-You read it?"

"Hm. Yeah..." Kyouya trailed off, trying to think of the best way to break it to him, "I didn't know you were a doodler, Tamaki..." he said, holding the purple diary out to the blond.

As expected, Tamaki's eyes only widened, and he stayed silent for a few moments, before finally regaining enough energy to run out the door.


	5. Running

Tamaki himself didn't know why he was running. This was the chance he had been waiting for. He was supposed to act coolly when Kyouya exploded. He was supposed to be the one doing the comforting. But it seemed to turn out all the opposite.

Yet he still couldn't stop his legs from pushing him forward, out the school gates and in any random direction he deemed worthy. Which was pretty much every direction. As long as it was away from Kyouya.

But Tamaki didn't want to be apart from Kyouya. His classmate had finally found out how he felt. And he was taking it very nicely, too, even confronting Tamaki. So why, _why,_ had he run away?

He hated himself for it, but he couldn't stop.

And the more he thought about it, the more upset he became, to the point where his eyes were stinging with tears. It was foolish to cry – actually cry, and not just pretend to – over something like this, but Tamaki couldn't help it. _Why_ had he run away? He had missed his chance. Kyouya probably hated him now. There would never, _never,_ be anything between them. Perhaps he had even lost their friendship.

At that thought, The tears came out in even more violent gushes. Losing his friendship with Kyouya... That would be like dying to Tamaki.


	6. Fighting

Funny how, even in running blindly, Tamaki managed to make it to the commoner's supermarket entrance.

Which was, of course, perfect for Kyouya.

For a moment, he allowed himself to feel sorry for Tamaki. The tears, streaking down the blond's face, the way he was desperately trying to clear the never ending flow from his eyes with his sleeve, how much he was crying – it hurt Kyouya to think that _he_ was the reason for his best friend's suffering.

But that moment passed as he became overwhelmed with how utterly _cute_ Tamaki looked – his sniffles, the way he stood, completely lost in a place he was normally familiar with, the absolutely _adorable_ way he wiped his eyes – Kyouya was filled with an odd feeling of accomplishment at the sight.

Getting out of the limousine, he told the driver to stay parked in the market lot before walking up to his classmate and grabbing the blond's shoulder.

Tamaki jumped at the contact, another cute snuffle escaping his lips. He wiped his eyes again – though it didn't do much, his eyes were too red to conceal the fact that he had been crying – and turned to smile at Kyouya.

"K-Kyouya! I'm sorry I ran away, I- Um-" He broke off to another snuffle, "There was a sale at the market, and... I had to rush, you know, just like how Haruhi always has to..." he lied lamely.

"I see." Kyouya said, letting the obvious lie slip by. There was no point in pursuing it at the moment, and Kyouya wanted to get to a more pressing – more _interesting_ – question. "Tamaki." he began, scrutinizing the blond carefully, "Do you love me?"

"Of co-" The blond immediately opened his mouth to reply, but Kyouya cut the cheerful response short.

"Actual love."

Tamaki froze, an evident battle showing in his eyes. Kyouya waited patiently as he contemplated, enjoying the confused look on the blond's face. Finally, Tamaki bit his lip and looked away, replying, "N-No, of course not."

Kyouya let a snort escape his carefully composed calm. At least Tamaki could have made an effort to lie properly, making eye contact and _not_ stuttering.

"No?" Kyouya asked, partly annoyed that Tamaki was still lying to him, but mostly amused. "Then tell me, what were those entries for, on the last few pages of your diary?"

Tamaki still refused to look him in the eyes. "M-My, uh, Father wrote that while I was visiting the main estate. H-He, uh, thought it would be f-funny to play a joke on me..."

Again with the lying. This time, Kyouya frowned. Maybe he did need to fix that problem. "Liar." he accused, deciding to play it Tamaki's way.

"N-No... I'm- Really, I d-don't like you..."

"Then you must hate me."

Tamaki's eyes widened in surprise. "Wha-?"

"You either love me or hate me. Which do you chose?" Kyouya held back a smirk. The blond was so easy to manipulate.

"B-But that's not fair! I like you as a friend – can't we stay friends?"

"No."

Tamaki's eyes steeled over, and his jaw locked. Kyouya watched as his friend remained silent for several long minutes, before shaking the dark-haired boy's hand off his shoulder. "Fine then, I hate you." he growled through clenched teeth. The corners of Kyouya's lips quirked up, despite his efforts to keep a neutral expression. "I- I..." tears again rushed to his eyes, and he tried to make another run for it.


	7. Whispering

Why was Kyouya being so mean? Though Tamaki expected it, actually having it happen came as a great surprise. Though he dreaded it before, he was astonished that Kyouya actually had it in him to be so horribly cruel.

"Fine then," he managed to say, feeling his throat close up with the impending tears, _I love you_ "I hate you." he felt his heart breaking. This was another chance, he should just say it, but he couldn't. Why? Why couldn't he just _say it?_

The tears flowed to his eyes again as he cursed his own uselessness. Here Kyouya was, giving him the perfect chance, but he still couldn't come out and confess. He was so worthless. "I-I..." _love you._

He couldn't get it out.

Gritting his teeth, he turned and made another run for it.

But he couldn't even do_ that_. Kyouya was stubbornly hanging on to his wrist, preventing him from going anywhere. Tamaki jerked, trying to get his arm free, but to no avail.

Finally, the blond stopped struggling, but refused to turn back around to look at Kyouya. He was so worthless. He didn't deserve the right.

But the arm holding him jerked back, making him whirl around to face Kyouya, falling into his classmate's arms. Kyouya forcefully took the blond's face in his hand, the other hand around his waist to trap him there. Tamaki caught his smirk, the one that had always, and still is sending his heart beating so fast he thought he might have a heart attack. That look in Kyouya's eyes as he observed Tamaki's reaction – so calculating, manipulative.

But there were people watching. Everyone around seemed to have turned toward them, and he could feel a million stares burning into him. This was weird, it wasn't right to love someone the same sex as you.

But he couldn't help it.

Kyouya, unlike him, didn't seem to care at all about the people watching. In fact, he seemed to enjoy the look of discomfort on the blond's face. That, and the helplessness of Tamaki's situation, came almost as a relief to the blond. The lack of choice calmed him – he didn't have to do anything anymore. He could just relax and let things work the way Kyouya had planned.

Because, he knew, Kyouya always had something planned. He had probably played right into his plan from the start.

But if that was the case, he had played into it willingly.

He was shocked, though, when his mouth was forced onto the smirking one, and a tongue swiped at his lower lip. The demanding attitude came as a surprise – yet it was so overwhelmingly enticing.

Teeth scraped over his lips, this time nipping on the bottom in impatience. Tamaki opened them automatically, feeling the tongue on his. Pressing against the roof of his mouth, running along his teeth – demanding complete control.

After Kyouya finally broke away, Tamaki could do nothing but stand there dumbly, brain completely numb as he was cradled in Kyouya's arms. But the sharp whisper by his ear snapped him out of his daze.

"It's a shame, Tamaki, that you hate me... Because _I_ love _you._" the voice held a bit of a taunt, but Tamaki didn't notice. All he could think about was the new information. Kyouya loved him back. But he had told his friend that he hated him. Why? _Why_ was he so useless?

Giving him a final look, Kyouya let go and walked in the direction of his limousine. Tamaki could do nothing but stare after him at first, before his instincts kicked in again. Kyouya was going to go. Leave. And if he didn't stop him now, he would be gone forever.

No. _No._

His limbs kicked in, and he ran towards his fellow second year, arms reaching in front of him in a desperate attempt to grab hold of Kyouya. He didn't care about the watching people anymore. He couldn't let his friend go. _No._

They latched onto Kyouya's arm, pulling it out of his pocket. The dark-haired boy turned around to look at him, as if he had been expecting it. But Tamaki didn't care if he was being taken advantage of, didn't care if this was part of Kyouya's plans. He needed Kyouya to stay.

"I-" his voice broke off. He still couldn't say it.

Kyouya quirked an eyebrow down at his bent figure, at the hands that were desperately clinging onto his arm. "What?" he asked in an exasperated tone.

"I-" Tamaki swallowed. He needed to say it. If he didn't, Kyouya would be gone forever. Gone from his life. "I-" But he couldn't. Biting his lip, he tried an alternative. "Don't leave. I need you."

Kyouya reached down and took hold on his chin again, lifting his head so that Tamaki could see his smirk. "That's not good enough for me." he hissed, taunting glint in his eyes, "I want to hear a confession."

Tamaki swallowed hard again. "I- I lo-" his voice broke off, but he forced himself to continue in a low murmur. "-ove y-ou..."

"I can't hear that. Speak up." Kyouya leaned down closer to Tamaki's face, capturing his eyes.

Taking in a shallow breath, the blond tried again. "I- I lo- love you..."

"Without stuttering." he demanded, running his thumb over Tamaki's lips.

Tamaki's breath grew ragged at Kyouya's attitude. "I love you. So much."

Kyouya's smirk grew, and he hummed disapprovingly. "We'll need to work on that." he muttered, pulling Tamaki up for another kiss.


	8. Walking

Walking back to Kyouya's house was pleasant. The sun was starting to fade, and the evening air smelled wonderful. Tamaki was filled with a weird joy. There he was, clinging onto Kyouya's arm, having not another care in the world apart from his closeness. People stared, but he didn't mind anymore. As long as Kyouya was there with him.

Kyouya had passed on his limousine, deciding to walk the way back. And Tamaki was glad, it meant having more time to be with his friend – no, his lover.

He wondered briefly what he was going to do after reaching the Ootori estate, before Kyouya answered his question, seeming to know exactly what he was thinking about.

"Is it alright if you stay over for the night?" he smiled, a hint of mischief in his eyes, "My parents are gone for the week."

Tamaki couldn't stop a chuckle. So he was right, Kyouya did have everything planned out from the start. "I couldn't be happier." he sighed, leaning in a little closer to Kyouya. Taking a deep breath, he savoured the scent. Kyouya, how warm he was... how close... how comforting.

Meanwhile, the Ootori was plotting. Everything had gone exactly as planned – not only had he made Tamaki confess, he also made sure that he was the one in control. Now for the next step...

He felt Tamaki lean in closer, heard him take a deep breath. The blond was so cute – so innocent. He smiled again, a real smile this time. A smile that didn't come from the feeling of accomplishment, didn't come from careful planning – just from the happiness bubbling up inside him. Tamaki was his.

He let himself enjoy the feeling for a moment, before snapping back on task. He would have plenty of time to feel happy later.

"So, Tamaki..." be began, catching the blond's attention. The clinging teen looked up at him, a question in his eyes. "About that handkerchief..."

* * *

So... that's that. It's not the best, but I really didn't have much time to write this... Damn procrastination.


End file.
